


Myriad Color .00

by feelu



Series: Myriad Color [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelu/pseuds/feelu





	Myriad Color .00

같이 살게 된 것은 예정에 없던 일이었다.

평범하게 섹스를 하고 늘어지게 잠을 잔 후에 옷장에서 제 옷을 꺼내입는 네이트를 바라보던 브라이언이 무언가 마음에 들지 않는 듯이 인상을 찌푸렸다. 최근 무언가를 산 기억이 없는데 집안에 많은 것들이 늘어났다. 화장실에는 네이트의 칫솔이, 부엌에는 네이트 취향의 머그컵이, 거실에는 네이트가 사왔던 디비디들이, 책장에는 네이트의 책들이, 옷장에는 네이트의 옷들이, 하여간 네이트의 것들이 정말 가득차고 있었다. 네이트의 집이 작아서 크다 못해 방이 남는 브라이언의 집에서 만나니 어쩔 수 없는 현상이었지만 이 상황이 딱히 달갑지는 않았다. 물건들은 여기 있는데 밤이 되면 주인이 본집으로 돌아가 순식간에 고아마냥 버려지는 꼴이라니. 

 

"너 저거 정리해."

 

담배를 찾아 거실까지 나온 브라이언은 탁자 위에 엉망으로 놓여있는 DVD케이스들을 가리켰다. 아마 정리가 잘 되어있다면 이 신경쓰임이 조금 덜 했겠지만 의외로 네이트는 정리에 약해서 물건이 항상 갈 길 모르는 것처럼 너브러져있었다. 그런 물건들을 대신 정리하다보면 제 주인이 어디있냐고 따져 묻는 소리가 들리는 기분이었다. 

 

"이거 여기다가 두면 되죠?"

 

케이스를 엉망으로 쌓아서 품에 안고는 물어보는 모습에 브라이언이 고개를 저었다. 타이틀별로 순서대로 정리해서 똑바로 꽂아야지. 잔소리를 삼키고 말없이 받아들었다. 이놈을 누가 데려갈까 하는 걱정을 하다 순간 깨달았다. 아, 내가 데려가는구나. 

 

"너 그냥 들어와서 살아라."

 

서 있는 채로 디비디 정리하는 것을 유심히 바라보다 진짜?하고 물어본다. 

 

"정말 그래도 돼요?"

 

눈높이를 낮춰 조심스럽게 물어오는 네이트의 코끝을 이로 아프지않게 깨물며 옆으로 밀어냈다. 비켜라, DVD 정리해야 된다. 

사실 정말 예정이 없던 일이라고는 할 수가 없었다.  
네이트가 집에 머무르는 시간이 길어지고 섹스간의 텀이 줄어들면서 같이 사는 것이 나을지도 모른다는 생각은 진작에 하고 있었다. 주인 잃은 물건은 그냥 핑계였다. 자신이 물건만 있는 것이 어색해져서 네이트의 물건을 일부러 시야에 닿는 곳에 두게 되는 순간부터, 집안에 자신만 있는 것도 어색해졌다. 

 

"대신 이렇게 정리 안하면 쫓아낼 거야."

 

브라이언의 협박에도 네이트는 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 알았어요. 정리할게. 꼭 할게. 지켜질거라는 기대는 아예 안했다.  
정리고 뭐고 솔직히 중요하지 않았다. 이렇게 좋아하니 그걸로도 다 된 것이나 마찬가지였다.


End file.
